This invention relates to burners and particularly to those which utilize a catalyst for flameless combustion. Such burners can operate with a large number of fuels and under a wide variety of environmental conditions to provide a very high heating intensity. The combustion products of these devices contain lesser amounts of substances such as carbon monoxide than open flame burners and hence are less toxic and more pollution free.